1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a filter and a display apparatus having the filter. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a filter that may increase bright room contrast by increasing transmittance of light emitted from inside the display apparatus and blocking light incident from outside the display apparatus, and a display apparatus having the filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may include a filter in order to effect changes in various display characteristics, such as reducing reflections, etc., and to protect the display against damage. However, such a display apparatus may exhibit double reflections due to refraction caused by a material difference between a front of the display and the filter. Also, a tempered glass filter may be used to protect the display apparatus, but such a filter may need to have a thickness of 3 mm or more to resist external impact, which increases the weight and cost of the display apparatus. Furthermore, a tempered glass filter may have a complicated structure including various filters having various functions. Therefore, the process of manufacturing the tempered glass filter may be complicated and costly.